


Circling Addictive Tragedy

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Singing, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: If you can still sing, then you can still heal





	Circling Addictive Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Angst

A young lady stops in her midnight walk as she catches a faint black and white glow, knowing instantly that it’s the ever elusive protector of the earth, Phantom. 

No one really knows just how long he’s been around, she’s heard some say he’s always been around. But most seem to agree he popped up for sure somewhere around six hundred years ago. There are horribly aged photos to back it up, but technology wasn’t exactly good back then. 

Tilting her head at him and easily making out that he has a guitar of all things, a clearly old one too. Curious, she leans against a broken holopost, glad for the brokenness as it would have otherwise lit up. Probably would have chased away the aloof halfa. Honestly, everything being in disrepair is likely why he’s here, same as her. To get away, expose ones self where there’s no one else.

Clicking on her hearing and surprised to find he seems to be humming while he strums loosely. But the tune is melancholic and lonely. 

She can’t help but think about how no one really knew anything about him really, sure everyone knew he protected them, liked to joke, and was an almost completely unique blend of human and ghost; but other than that. If he had friends or family, they held their tongues and no one had a clue what he looked like as a human or if he even ever took human form. Making him a complete enigma, which she feels must be inherently lonely. 

Though she imagines he must see the world very differently from everyone else, experiences things differently. Which does have its own allure, that’s why she likes to walk rather than glide around on a board or levishoes. There’s something to be said about putting bare feet to dirt and rocks, the earth gives you a bit of its dirt to coat the soles of your feet and in return, it takes some lonesomeness. Bridging connections through the exposed and unguarded contact. Wiggling her toes into the loose dirt, wondering how often he touches anything without his suit acting as a barrier. So too, his role as protector was a personal barrier, wondering how he could even get close to anyone at all really. He’d either be hiding who he was or they’d be starstruck. Ok, maybe her views on the rest of humanity were a little jaded; but after everything she’s seen and experienced, she feels humanity deserves her scorn. 

But as she hears him start singing, actually singing, she feels that maybe humanity has earned his scorn more than hers. And yet she knows he doesn’t harbour contempt towards humanity at all, the opposite really. But listening to the words his echoing voice sings, makes her hurt with the feeling that he is spiting his own existence. 

🎵 “Sleeping peacefully, the boy I used to be 

Once I fell in deep, becoming a never-ending tragedy

You haunt me in my veins, but it’s all I want to be

You’re the oxygen I need, but I can’t breathe 

Circles and circles, I change around 

Looking for something that can’t be found 

Circles and circles, I change around

My voice cries out as the only sound 

But my words can’t be heard, when I exist in between

What has happened to me, tell me what does all this mean

What a lovely place to be, so far away from reality 

I tell myself, cause I’m my own causality 

But it doesn’t matter 

Cause nothing matters 

Circles, and circles, I change around 

Looking for reason that can’t be found 

Circles and circles, I change around 

My tears can’t be heard when they hit the ground 

Why care for oceans spilled, for weaned off this I cannot thrive 

So come take my hand and, I’ll show you what it’s like half alive 

And one day I’ll wish that, I don’t have to keep fighting 

But I’m just a fool

Oh, I’m such a fool 

Repeating, repeating, I’m dying but breathing

Repeating, repeating, I’m living but bleeding” 🎵 

For such an energetic guy, always fighting or racing off, a slow soft song wasn’t what she expected. But somehow it fits him, with his soft glow and prolonged existence. 

She’d like to say something or give him some kind of adivce. But who was she to do that? She didn’t live some good happy life; whatever advice was good for him, she probably needed to hear herself. Besides he’d existed so long, what could she offer that he didn’t already have, heard or knew? 

Glancing down at her hands and flipping them over a few times, each scar like a painfully swallowed pill she’s eager to aggressively spit back out. She’s not sure if it’s better that he’s not bitter like her, is it better to be resigned? Maybe he was bitter once too. She thinks she prefers bitter honestly, at least that still has hope. Hope that maybe things will change or you can make them better. But Phantom, clearly, seems condemned. 

Tilting her head back up and catching Phantom standing, unfocusing her sight makes him blend in with the night sky, appearing as if a twinkling star himself. Tilting her head back further to look straight up as he zips across the sky but not following him with her eyes. Watching all the stars above, he really is one, isn’t he? Watching over everyone but utterly unreachable and untouchable by everyone. Ultimately she can’t help but find that a star’s a lonely thing to be, and eventually they all burn themselves up. 

Whispering up to the stars, she’d be teary-eyed if she wasn’t so broken and missing far too many pieces, “what ever’s left of him, protect it. For his sake, not ours”. 

**End.**


End file.
